


Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V : the fifth arc

by novadragon1000



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh: Arc-V [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadragon1000/pseuds/novadragon1000
Summary: season 4Reign of the supreme king dragon / millennium world





	Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V : the fifth arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this season references ZeXeal season 2 and Duel monsters millennium world for Arc-V. There will be one more to come after this relating to the manga , it will be a bit of a crossover.

A successful raid occurs on all four dimensions , but by then the Arc Five reactor has been activated. It begins to fuse the four worlds into one. Yuri defeats Yugo and is now in a battle with Yuya , as the world around them crumbles. The others with him Reiji , Sora , Edo and Reira urge Yuya to win. And win he did.

Zarc finally awakens...  
" There will be no more Dueltaining , only winning "

Yuya then takes Zarc's form when the lights fade. Now an older male having yellow eyes , silver hair with light green highlights. Zarc then fuses all the worlds with the help of Astrograph Magician and makes his own world.  
" Now I will invite you all to the world of truth , also allow me to introduce you all to my retainers. "  
calling his six retainers to his side and releases their ancient memory.  
" meet Ray , Kai , Kugeki , Freyja , Raven , Karim "

Zarc then laughs at the people " You all wish for me to return , now I am back. Soon our light will consume this world. When that day comes your souls will belong to me in a world of my creation. "

With that said he alongside his priests vanish.

* * *

In the world of truth Zarc along side his retainers plan the destruction of the newly reborn Pendulum dimension and to assimilate the souls there fusing that to their world.

" We shall collect souls till we have enough to fuse with their world. Those with a connection with the spirit world are targets , their souls are a must. Now go forth and bring the light of truth to the people. Feel free to use any means at your disposal You all are directly linked to the spirit world. "

The six souls are then sent to the Pendulum dimension as the weapons of Zarc. There they live alongside the locals as regular people , waiting for the time to strike...


End file.
